Conformer
Conformer is a recurring weapon in the series. It originally appeared as Yuffie Kisaragi's ultimate weapon from Final Fantasy VII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Conformer is Yuffie's ultimate weapon, found in the Gelnika. It provides 96 Attack, 112 Atk%, 42 Magic, and 4 double Materia slots with Nothing growth. It holds unique properties; when using the Morph command with it, damage is not reduced, making it the best way to farm items. When used against allies, it will always deal 1 HP of damage, but there is no attack sound and no damage numbers are displayed. The damage formula for the amount of damage Conformer does is as follows, dealing more damage the higher the enemy's Level is: : Power = level When targeting multiple enemies, the average Lv will be taken (sum of all Target's Lv / qty of targets). If using the Morph command, Power will be set to 2 (1/8 of its normal value which is 16), but the reduction is immediately overwritten with the target's (average) level. It is the only weapon in the game that overrides the Morphing penalty. A Power of 16 is the equivalent of 1x damage, a Power of 32 is 2x damage, a Power of 64 is 4x damage, and so on. The highest Power the Conformer can reach is 99 against Emerald Weapon, which is 6.1875x normal damage. It is unknown whether Conformer ignoring Morph's damage penalty is a programming oversight or not, however, it would have been easy enough to implement a formula that accounts for the 7/8 reduction in Power. While most ultimate weapon damage formulae multiply the base power, the Conformer just replaces it, so the Morph penalty is removed from the equation. Due to Conformer's unique damage formula, Yuffie is one of the few characters able to exceed x4 damage with her ultimate weapon. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Conformer-ffvii-yuffie.png|In-game model from ''Final Fantasy VII. PFF Conformer Icon.png|Rank 5 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Conformer FFVII Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Conformer Icon 3.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Conformer SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Conformer SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Conformer UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Conformer FFVII UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+). FFAB Conformer FFVII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). FFAB Conformer - Yuffie SSR.png|Ability version in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Conformer - Yuffie SSR+.png|Ability version in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFRK Conformer FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Conformer FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. Etymology The Conformer derives its original name from a yojijukugo proverb adopted from the Chinese Book of Rites, which is heralded as one of the Five Classics of Chinese literature, and an instrumental Confucian guideline that was adopted in early Japan. It is taken from verse 2 of Chapter 5 of the first book: "With the enemy who has slain his father, one should not live under the same heaven. With the enemy who has slain his brother, one should never have his sword to seek (to deal vengeance). With the enemy who has slain his intimate friend, one should not live in the same state (without seeking to slay him)." Ultimately, it is a maxim detailing retribution and revenge for loved ones. Category:Throwing Category:Signature weapons